Shame
by miko deathblade
Summary: Well its my first, only re-uploaded alot of swearing, but plz review


  
Shame  
  
~*Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but Drago, so….umm…yeah.*~  
  
  
  
Umm OK, so this is my first fanfic, so bear with me, I have never done anything like this before. This takes place after the defeat of Ultimecia, and Seifer and his posse have been invited back to garden. This will eventually turn into a romance of some kind; I'm just not sure what kind yet. Tell me if I should Continue or not, and please be kind in your reviews, I'm not that experienced yet J  
  
  
  
  
  
Drago's POV  
  
  
It was late, nearly one, and the cold wind whipped at the length of my black coat, extending it like a cape. The moon shone brightly above the heavens, setting a glow to the wet pavement. It had been raining in Delling for over two weeks now and I was tired of it.   
  
I glided through the almost desolate streets with ease, hiding in the dark shadows as not to be noticed. This was my last night in Delling, before I was off to another city in search of my angel. My mission to find the goddess of my heart had taken me over many continents, I searched every land to no avail, and I was beginning to feel dejected.  
  
I rounded the corner of my hotel with the intent of visiting the bar for a vodka on the rocks before I headed to my room for bed, when a commotion outside the hotel forced me to retreat to the darkest shadow and watch with baited breath for the next opportune moment to dash unnoticed to the lobby of the Delling hotel.  
  
"Don't come back? Don't come back, Well maybe I don't wanna come back asshole!" A tall blonde man shouted as the door of the hotel bar was slammed in his face, obviosly drunk.   
  
"Fucken mother fucker" he muttered under his breath as he bent down to retrieve his weapon, which had fallen, as he had been pushed out the door. It was a curious weapon, archaic almost; I recognized it as a gunblade, a weapon most uncommon.  
  
"SEIFER" A woman yelled from across the street, the very side of the street that I was standing on, I cursed myself for not paying better attention and shrunk farther back into the shadows.  
  
The woman crossed the street, and approached the man who was vainly trying to look composed, tugging on the collar of his worn gray trenchcoat. I finally got a look at the woman. Silver chin length hair encircled her perfectly shaped oval face, alabaster skin contrasting with the midnight black eye patch she wore. The one eye that was visible was a deep crimson, and her lips a pale blushing pink. She was beautiful, but no one can compare with my angel.  
  
"SEIFER" she called again, "WHERE?" her voice harsh and monotone. "BAR?" she asked accusingly.  
  
"What fucking difference does it make?" He retorted indifferently, "What the fuck are you going to do Fujin? Slap my wrists?" I could smell the alcohol reeking off of him from a street away.  
  
"CARE" She stepped towards him in an attempt to show her intentions.  
  
"Why the fuck do you care? Why does anyone care? Just go home to Raijin and leave me the fuck alone!" He screamed in her face. Her one exposed eye showed a brief flicker of emotion, but it was gone as quickly as it came.  
  
The woman, whom I had assumed to be Fujin turned curtly on her heals and walked briskly away not looking back as she crossed the street.  
  
"Where the fuck do you think your going? Fucken cycloptic bitch!" The man that I understood Seifer to be yelled at the retretreating form of the silver-hared woman.  
  
Fujin re-crossed the street and stood not a foot away from the blonde man and said, as quietly as she could, "FORGIVE" Her words echoing off of the wet cobblestone.  
  
"Oh, you forgive me? You…forgive…me? Forgive this!" And with that he slapped the albino woman across the face sending her stumbling back a few feet.  
  
"FORGIVE, DRUNK" She said, thins time with even yet more emotion.  
  
"Fuck you drunk! I'm not fucken drunk" Again the man called Seifer hit her, first on the right cheek, then on the left cheek.  
  
In the shadows, I was readying my blades, prepared to fight off the drunkard for the sake of Fujin, when, in the near distance I heard someone running towards the hotel. This time I backed up all the way against the building, whose shadows I was hiding in. As the figure ran by it was so close that I could smell its cheep aftershave and hear the Gil jingling in its pockets.  
  
Fujin stood up and composed herself as the figure stopped bewildered in front of the two.  
  
"Seifer what are ya doin', ya know?" This man obviously knew the drunken blonde.  
  
"Go away Raijin" Seifer said with forced control through gritted teeth. The man whom I understood to be Raijin was a sight to be seen. His bronzed skin glowed under the moonlight, and his well defined muscled rippled as he drew them tense in anticipation.  
  
It was at this moment when Raijin noticed the cowering figure of Fujin.  
  
"Oh Hyne! Your face Fujin, its all red, ya know. It looks like you got slapped!" I could tell this Raijin character was not very quick on the uptake, but within that moment he put two and two together.  
  
"Seifer?" He stood in front of Fujin like a bodyguard, "Did you slap Fujin, You don't hit girls, ya know." Fujin shrunk behind the impressive and towering figure that was Raijin, tears threatening in her red glassy eye.  
  
Seifer who looked utterly bored took a threatening step toward Raijin, "So what if I did, it's none of your business… ya know." Seifer looked pleased with himself as he mocked the bronze man.  
  
Raijin's chocolate brown eyes locked with Seifers blue-green ones as he dug deep in his pockets and pulled out a ring of keys.  
  
"Here ya go Fujin, go home and get some rest." He said as he tossed the keys behind his back, eyes still on Seifer. Fujin caught the keys with ease and walked hesitantly away.  
  
Once Fujin had left Raijin stepped toward Seifer, closing the gap between them dramatically.  
  
"Look Seifer, your drinkin' to much, ya know. We don't even know who you are anymore. Ya have to stop, garden wants you back, they want us all back, don't pass up this opportunity. Ya can't come home tonight, I wont letcha in, stay at the hotel, come back when you're sober, ya know, gardens waiting…do it for the posse." Raijin held out his hand, in it was a roll of bills. Seifer looked from Raijin to the bills and back again.  
  
"Take it, ya know" Raijin said with a small smile  
  
"Thanks man" Seifer grunted as he turned to the hotel and entered.  
  
Raijin watched him through the glass doors as he paid for a room, and waved whole-heartedly as Seifer turned in the direction of the elevators, before running back in the direction Fujin had gone.  
  
It was now that was my chance to enter the hotel. I walked through the doors and straight to the elevators, avoiding eye contact with everybody. Seifer was standing there, waiting for an elevator, his eyes closed, his face contorted in a look of anguish, possibly even regret for the events earlier.  
  
The ding of the elevator bell jerked him out of his trance he looked up, almost in relief, and chuckled to himself, "Thinkin to much, getting to much like puberty boy" he muttered, more to himself that to anybody else.  
  
We entered the elevator together, he pressed floor six, I pressed twelve. The ride up was silent, the floors increased, floor one, two, three, four, five, then-  
  
"I saw you watching" Seifers rough, deep voice cut through the silence like a knife.  
  
"W-what?" I stuttered out, in a barely audible whisper.  
  
~*Ding, floor six*~  
  
"Outside the bar, I saw you, in the shadows, beside that building."  
  
The doors opened  
  
He stepped out  
  
I silently cursed myself, repeatedly telling myself how stupid I was the rest of the ride up, he had seen me.  
  
  
  
A/N OK, so that was it, a bit of a cliffhanger, so live it? Hate it? Review please I'd really like to know your opinions. J ya so ummmmmm……. The next one (if I write another) will b in seifers pov, and they will go 2 garden, it may even be a queifer, but it all depends on the review. K REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  



End file.
